The Once and Future Time Again
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Arthur has always been bored with his life in Destiny Louisiana. But that's all about to change when he meets the mysterious newcomer Moira. Sudenly his world is turned upside down as monsters and magic run rampent. Can he acept his destiny as the reincarnation of King Arthur? Or will the intrepid teens fall before forces far beyond their comprehention?
1. The Song

**(Authors Note: Hello! This story is about what would happen if the end of the Arthurian legend came true, the part about Arthur returning. But of course Arthur can't be the only one to come back. He'd never make it on his own. Partially based on BBC's Merlin which I do not own with heavy references to the Arthurian legend which I also do not own.)**

The Once and Future Time Again

Part 1 The Song

"Look out!" He turned and deflected the axe that would have otherwise split his skull from behind. The sounds of fighting surrounded him. There were men in shining armor fighting beside him. Their attackers seemed to be dressed in mix matched dark clothing and chain mail. He fought back, cutting them down without even realizing what he was doing.

He was searching for the source of the voice that had warned him, saving his life. Spinning on his heal he saw a boy, tallish and skinny as a stick, his black hair ruffled in the breeze caused by a large club sailing just over his head. The boy wasn't armed and he was outnumbered. Fast on his feet the boy managed to lead his attackers in a merry circle before they managed to corner him next to a tree and a large bolder.

"MERLIN!"

Arthur awoke gasping. He looked around. His room was dark but he could make almost everything out.

His laptop sat open on his desk next to his desk lamp. His small collection of books was stacked haphazardly on his bookshelf next to his much more neatly organized sports trophies the picture of him and his dad on their first hunting trip.

Running a hand through his golden blonde hair he swung his feet out of the bed. He wandered over to the window and opened it, letting in the warm night air. Breathing in the sweet scent of magnolias he marveled at the clear Louisiana night sky.

Suddenly his mind wandered back to the dream. He couldn't get that boys face out of his mind. Those clear crystal blue eyes seemed to stare straight at him, almost through him, as if they knew something he didn't. He had never seen eyes like that before but he felt he knew this boy better than he knew himself.

He sighed trying to put it out of his mind. He instead forced himself to think about school the next day. It was the beginning of October and as class president he was supposed to organize the annual Halloween dance. He was just mulling over how he would do it when the voice reached his ears.

He straitened. It was a beautiful voice to be sure. It was accompanied, not by instruments, but seemingly by nature itself. The leaves themselves rustled and quieted in perfect time with the rise and fall of the song.

It was only then that Arthur realized the song was not in English. Somehow he recognized the song but couldn't remember what the words meant. It seemed to be reaching its end and somehow, though the words remained foreign to his ears, he understood in his heart what the last lines meant.

"_The golden bird flies this way,_

_ The Once and Future time begins again today."_

Then the singer whispered the last two lines of the song so that Arthur had to strain to hear them.

_"Destiny is found where Destinies are bound,_

_ But should the coin be one sided Albion shall crumble to the ground."_

The song faded and the night returned to normal. Arthur was shaken but not afraid. Something in the voice had calmed any fears he should have felt before it could even rise. But the words of those last lines stayed with him, etched into his mind. He knew he had heard it before but at the same time he knew also that that was impossible. Songs like that didn't get played on the radio and just weren't something you found in Destiny Louisiana. He sighed and made to close his window and go back to bed, when he saw it.

A figure dressed in a deep green cloak stepping out of the woods. Had he blinked he would have missed it. Gender was impossible to decern, but whoever it was they were slight and small but moved elegantly over the ground. Whoever it was seemed to look the house in front of them over carefully.

Then their eyes found Arthurs and Arthur blinked surprised. When a mere second later Arthur opened his eyes once more the figure had vanished. He shut his window and blinked several times. He lay back down staring up at the ceiling. But even after he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep the eyes under the hood continued to haunt him.

They had been bright, almost liquid, gold.

The next day he walked to school, convincing his father that it would be good for him. The events of last night tugged at his mind, demanding his full attention.

So preoccupied was he that he didn't notice the traffic light change. Didn't stop and look both ways, and didn't see the large red semi-truck until it was almost upon him.


	2. The Owner of the Eyes

**(Authors Note: I do not own BBC's Merlin or the Arthurian Legend)**

Part 2 The Owner of The Eyes 

Before he could so much as shout he felt a weight push him with a hell of a lot of force behind it. Whatever it was somehow managed not only to knock him off his feet, but back onto the sidewalk and out of harm's way. The weight landed on top of him and he blinked, finding himself staring at a pair of bright crystal blue eyes. A slight chill ran down his spine, he knew those eyes, he had dreamed about then only last night.

The owner of the eyes seemed to weigh significantly less than he had thought when he was being tackled. The two of them blinked for a moment then his savior pushed off him and helped him up. It was then that his mind shook itself and took in the rest of this person's appearance. They were identical to the boy from his dream with one glaring difference. His savoir was a girl.

"Thanks. You saved my life." His voice only shook slightly when he realized what would have happened if she hadn't been there. She gave him a charming lopsided grin. His heart seemed to beat far too fast.

"Not a problem. You sure you're ok?" Those unimaginably deep eyes studied him with something akin to exasperation in them. He nodded then realized he didn't even know her name.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Pen. What's your name?" The lopsided grin was back.

"I'm Moira Avalon." Her last name seemed to jolt something in the back of his mind. He shoved it aside when he saw her brushing gravel and blood off her hands.

"Hey you're hurt!" She shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just scraped up my hands. Not to be rude or anything but why on earth were you trying to get yourself killed?" There was no malice in her jibe but it was loaded with sarcasm.

"I wasn't! I was just thinking." She laughed and he almost cracked a smile. He knew that laugh but he was far too freaked out to smile. He felt he knew this girl, had known her forever.

"Have we ever met before?" She shook her head, her adorable smile seeming a little forced at that.

"Considering I'm new in town I don't think so." She wasn't from around here well that explained him never seeing her at school but not why he thought he knew her. He floundered for something to say. The light changed.

"You can cross now. Just don't start thinking and get yourself hit by a car." She laughed and sprinted across the road. Momentarily stunned he failed to follow and had to wait for the light to change again. She had been heading to the school.

Once inside he was swamped by his concerned friends. Lance, Kay, Ben, Mike, and Gwen all pelted him with questions, having heard of his near fatal accident from someone who had seen it. Once they were all satisfied that he was unhurt and not mentally scarred, the conversation turned to the appearance of the mystery girl.

"Was she cute?" Mike of course. All the girls at school thought he was a tease, with his darkly handsome face and his aloof nature. Arthur shrugged.

"I guess. I mean she was pretty but she was kinda sarcastic and stuff." Lance laughed.

"She has a brain, must not be your type. Remember Vivian?" Arthur shuddered at that memory and Gwen punched Lance lightly in the shoulder.

"Come on Lance don't be mean, Arthurs obviously been through a lot this morning. Are you sure you don't need to call Gus?" Gus was the only qualified doctor in town and also served as the school nurse if anything was seriously wrong. He was old but always had the answers anyone needed. Destiny was a relatively small town but Gus could always be relied upon for any problems.

"Is he here today?" Arthur did want to talk to him, but not about the almost life threatening accident. He wanted to talk about his dream and the girl. Gwen nodded.

"Apparently someone got the flu really bad and came to school anyway so he got called in. Lucky us she wasn't contagious anymore." Arthur stood. Kay put his hand on Arthurs arm.

"I think I will go talk to him." The others stood too as the bell rang.

"Don't worry dude we'll give Geoffrey your excuse." Ben said pushing his glasses up his nose. They wandered off and Arthur made his way to the nurse's office.


	3. Destiny and Denial

**(Authors Note: I do not own Merlin or the Arthurian legend. Hoping everyone likes the story so far. I like it so far. We'll get more reveals as to who the people are now later in the story. This is when we start switching perspectives, only Moira and Arthur for now. PLEASE REVIEW!)**

Part 3 Destiny and Denial 

"So that's Arthur? The Arthur!? Well then my destiny is doomed." Moira sat in Gus's office while he applied some kind of cream to her hands. He raised an incredulous eyebrow at her.

"Now, now Moira. You're destiny is unavoidable, as is Arthurs. You know that." His bushy eyebrow seemed to contain all the condescension in the world. Moira sighed.

"I know but come on he's an idiot! Who just wanders around with his head in the clouds while crossing the street?" she rolled her eyes at Gus. He sighed.

"I know it hasn't been easy for you Moira, learning about your destiny like that can't be easy." Moira's shoulders slumped slightly remembering that horrible day. She shook her head clearing her mind. Gus turned and accidently bumped his laptop it fell but Moira's eyes flashed gold and the laptop froze mid fall. Standing, she snatched it and set it carefully closer to the center of the table. Gus smiled.

"Thank you Moira, but you must be more careful! You can't just go using your skills without thinking."

"I know, but you know that I can't stop using them. Even with the training I got from Silas and Maggie." Moira sighed at the thought of her surrogate parents. Her ear twitched as a voice entered her mind.

'_Merlin! Merlin! Can you come and play?' _Laughing she replied aloud out of habit.

"Not now Athusa, after school I promise." Gus nudged her.

"Not aloud remember Moira." She nodded and continued.

'_And remember my name isn't Merlin anymore. It's Moira.'_

_ 'But when I hatched your name was Merlin. . . '_

_ 'I know but times have changed. I'll meet you by the lake.'_

_ 'Freya's lake?!' _That made Moira pause. Freya made things complicated. Of course she had been reborn too, sort of. She had decided that Moira would need help and so she had gotten permission from the high counsel of Avalon to create a mortal form and live in the mortal world so long as she didn't neglect her duties.

She had agreed but being inexperienced with this sort of thing had created a male physical form. His name to the rest of the world now was Felix. He now lived, alternately in or next to the lake that lay just outside Destiny. There was some tension between the two of them mostly because things between them had been weird last time too. Made more complicated now because he was alive again.

_'Sure, we'll meet at Freya's lake.' _Dragon's thoughts were powerful and the wave of happiness affected everyone in the room.

'_I have to go now Athusa. I'll talk to you when I can I promise.'_

_ 'Ok. Hey can you listen to some music! I like it when we listen to music together!'_

_ 'Later Athusa.'_

_ 'Ok. Have fun.'_

_ 'Not till tonight.'_

"Everything alright?" Gus asked as Moira as she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stave off a headache.

"Well I have to go play with Athusa after school."

"Well that's not so bad. I thought you liked playing with her."

"At Felix's lake."

"Oh. Well I could see how that could be a little awkward." I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and Arthur walked in and froze his eyes fixed on me.


	4. Princes and Problems

**(Authors Note: I do not own Merlin or the Arthurian legend. Ok part three referenced Athusa, those who have seen Merlin know that this is referencing the episode Athusa where Merlin rescues a dragon's egg from being destroyed. He then hatches the egg by giving the dragon a name, Athusa. In this that dragon, female, is still very young as dragons go. I'd say somewhere between 6 and 10 years old if she was human.)**

Part 4 Prince's and Problems

Arthur froze in the doorway of Gus's school office. The girl who had saved his life was standing in Gus's office having obviously just finished a conversation with him. He sat her back down and finished bandaging her hands.

"Good morning Arthur. Is something wrong?" Arthur nodded and sidled into the room watching the girl.

"Well I um. . . Sort of almost got hit by a car this morning and Gwen and the others insisted I come talk to you." Gus nodded unsurprised.

"Yes Moira was just telling me about an incident involving a semi-truck. Once I'm finished here I'll make sure you're ok as well." Arthur nodded.

"So do you two know each other?" Gus nodded before Moira could answer. She looked at him sharply almost as if she didn't want him to say anything more. Like it was a secret, there was hurt in her deep clear blue eyes.

"She's my niece." He didn't miss a beat. Arthur had heard of Gus having some extended family outside of Destiny, even heard of them visiting on occasion but never of them living in Destiny.

"Yeah. Good old Uncle Gus." He almost missed her rolling her eyes. He smiled slightly and she grinned. He finished bandaging her hand and turned to Arthur.

"So Arthur, where does it hurt?"

"Well I just kind of wanted to talk. You know alone." He gave Moira a look, he wasn't suspicious of her but he needed to talk about her. She rolled her eyes, got up, grabbed her bag and was almost out the door when Gus called after her.

"Don't forget that book." He raised his eyebrows at her confused expression.

"Oh yeah that book!" She ran over to one of the bags Gus had brought with him and rummaged through it until she came out with a tattered leather covered book. Gus shook his head and handed her a different book.

"I meant this one." She laughed and took the book tucking it into her brown satchel. Suddenly Arthur felt a stab of pain behind his left temple.

_"Gaius! I'm not going to be able to carry anything if you keep loading me down with all these books." The old man frowned raising an eyebrow at him sarcastically. The boy with the black hair smiled at him cheekily._

_ "He's right Gaius. He can barely carry his bag when it hasn't got anything in it." The boy rolled his eyes at him. _

_ "Well not all of us have servants to fetch and carry for us." He felt himself roll his eyes._

_ "Best be on the safe side we don't know what manner of creature it is. Could be anything and to defeat it you'll need to identify it." The boy, Merlin, nodded. _

_ "Let's just hope we find it before it attacks again. People are getting scared and fleeing the town. At this rate there won't be a Langsteid anymore."_

_ "Well if the portraits and tapestries would stop attacking people. . ." Merlin said off handedly._

_ "Merlin don't be silly, that's just a rumor." _

Arthur stumbled and Moira caught him and helped him over to the bed.

"Arthur? Arthur! Can you hear me?" He nodded as Gus shined a light in his eyes.

"Ow."

"Moira, on the top shelf, there's a bottle labeled 'Headaches' get it down for me." She hurried to do so and tripped on the way back, somehow managing to keep the bottle intact. Gus poured a measure of the liquid into a spoon.

"Take this; it will help your headache." Arthur nodded and drank the liquid. It was bitter but began to help almost immediately.

"Moira, why don't you head off to class? I'll make sure Arthur's alright."

"Ok Gus." Arthur heard the door close and opened his eyes. The room was definitely Gus's office, not the stone room full of herbs and things. Not a room in a castle, just sweet normalcy. He rubbed his forehead.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Headache. I keep seeing things; I had a dream last night." He saw Gus's eyebrows lift just a little.

"Tell me about it." Arthur sighed and explained his dream, leaving out the bit about the song. He then explained what he had seen when Gus had handed Moira the book. Gus remained thoughtful throughout the whole story. Then he placed his hand on Arthurs.

"Arthur, I think you need to understand some things must be learned in their own time. I can tell you that you are not insane and that you should be careful." Gus sometimes did things like that, dolling out cryptic advice that only made sense later on.

"So you don't think I should trust her?" Arthur was confused.

"No I think you should decide if you trust her or not on your own. I know her well and she can come across as a little sarcastic and rude when you first meet her. But give her time and you'll see she has a warm heart." Gus smiled at the memory of a seven year old Moira staring down a dragon and then hugging it.

Arthur met his eyes and smiled. He somehow understood what Gus meant. He had just picked up his bag and turned to the door to leave, when a blood curdling shriek echoed from somewhere down the hallway. Arthurs smile melted off his face like candle wax and he ran out to find the source of the terror.


	5. Phantom Photos

**(Authors Note: Still do not own Merlin or the Arthurian legend. Ok the monsters here are of my own creation.) **

Part 5 Phantom Photos

Moira skidded down the halls, thankful for her habit of always wearing shoes with the least amount of traction. This allowed her to turn corners like a drift racer unable to stop but at least able to keep up with the shrieking black and white photo that was no longer attached to the wall.

Well it wasn't the photo itself that was wandering around it was the man from the picture. Probably some old graduated considering he had come from the direction of the senior hall. She had been afraid of something like this happening. The senior hall was a hall of photographs of people who had graduated long ago from Destiny High School. She had rolled her eyes at the name of this town when Silas had told her about it.

The portrait managed to somehow get past the doors of the gym and she cursed under her breath. Fencing class would be in session now, maybe that would be a good thing. She burst through the doors of the gym and found that the portrait had gotten hold of a sword and was injuring random gym class students. It was a mess of panicked girls screeches and boyish yells. She snatched the mega phone from the stunned gym teacher.

"Everybody out the side doors now! Don't let it touch you!" The students obeyed instantly glad to finally have a purpose. However she soon realized this was something she couldn't do on her own. The old graduate had to have been fencing champion or something. He handled a sword almost too well. She of course still couldn't handle one very well. Give her a staff any day. She dodged and swerved, making enough of a target of herself that the thing, whatever it was, had to pay attention to her.

She didn't notice the slim brunette in fencing gear snatch a sword until she smacked the phantom photo with the flat of the blade.

"OI! Ghosty! Why not test your metal against me!?" The photo turned to her, its smile still plastered to its face unblinking eyes staring off to the left. It attacked. The girl easily sidestepped and slashed the thing in its side. It ripped like old paper. It hissed and shrieked. Moira's hands flew to her ears and it saw its opening. There was a flash of silver and Moira blinked.

And suddenly there was someone else between her and the thing. A tall boy with dark tousled hair and eyes that matched. His tan, or what she could see of it around his fencing gear, was perfect and natural. The thing shrieked once more, then dissolved into ashes and scraps of paper. The boy had run it through. The brunette pouted.

"Lance! I was gonna do that!"

"Gina! Come on, you were playing with it!" He turned to Moira and held out a hand.

"Hi I'm Lance." She took his hand and the world shifted.

"_Thanks Lancelot, I owe you one." Merlin smiled at him and Lancelot grinned back. Gwaine was pouting but only a little._

_ "You alright Merlin?" Gwaine asked sheathing his sword. Merlin nodded._

_ "Any idea what they were?" Lancelot asked the room in general. A voice from the doorway spoke._

_ "No but we need to find out and fast. Merlin. . ." It was Arthur._

And suddenly they were back in the gym Lance still holding Moira's hand and Gina looking stunned and slightly confused, mostly at Moira. She was Gwaine's female double. Moira grinned.

"I'm Moira, thanks for that Lance and?" She looked over at the girl.

"Gina, Gina Green." Her last name made Moira grin wider. Gwaine had once been known as the Green Knight, fitting.

"Well thanks for that. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. What was that thing?" She shrugged in a non-committal way.

"Not sure."

"Well I'd like to find out." That same voice from the doorway, Arthur. Moira ignored him and went to check on the few injured students. Gina came to help her.

"Hey, Mira?" She glared up at him.

"It's Moira."

"Sorry. What happened?"

"No clue." She said helping one of the injured students up, supporting her with one of her arms thrown over her shoulder. Arthur was standing directly in the doorway. She glared at him for a moment. He seemed to be slightly in shock but she didn't have time for that. This girl was not very light and she wasn't very strong.

Suddenly she felt the load lessen slightly and looked around to see Gina had put the girls other arm over her shoulder and was supporting a boy with her other arm.

"Out of the way Princess. Or better yet, help Lance get the rest of the injured to Gus!" Arthur looked affronted and Moira couldn't help but giggle at Gina's use of her old nickname for Arthur. Of course she hadn't been Gina back then. Arthur looked at me with something like hurt and humor mixing in his eyes. Then he stepped aside.

Hours later Moira was back at Gus's house, where she had started her day. Riffling through a large dusty book she growled.

"What's wrong?" Gus said appearing from behind the stack of books that had obscured him. Moira sighed.

"Well there's the fact that Arthur's kind of an idiot, I have now met two more of the knights and had a memory vision with them, school got out early due to rampaging picture attacks and I'm going to be late to a meeting with a dragon. Oh and did I mention the council wants another emergency meeting tonight?" She smacked her head against the large book in front of her.

"The druid council?" There was a grunt of affirmation from Moira who was reluctant to lift her head from the surprisingly comfortable book.

"But they just met last night." Another grunt.

"What do they want to talk about tonight?" Moira sighed lifting her head and running her hands through her hair leaving it sticking up at several different angles.

"Who knows? Last night all they wanted was to talk about Kilgarah being a little excessive last time he went for a midnight flight and scaring some passengers on a jet. And they wanted to hear the Return of Albion again." Gus raised an eyebrow.

"Could be they have some information about this picture thing. I know I've fought something similar before but I can't remember where." She rubbed her forearm. Pulling up the sleeve she peeled away the bandage covering her brand new tattoo. A triscelion tattoo, marking her as Emrys the druid's future leader and savor. She had protested profusely against the tattoo. Of course she had been overruled by the council who gave her their usual speech about tradition. She had argued that the tattoo made her too recognizable and they shot back that many teenagers got tattoos like that nowadays. Of course most teenagers didn't have to get tattooed against their wishes, or with magical ink. She checked her watch.

"Damn. Now I really am going to be late." She debated with herself about just teleporting there but, no too dangerous. So instead she grabbed the keys to her small vintage bug and waved to Gus. He nodded and kept looking through the books for the name of the creature that Lancelot, Lance, had destroyed. She drove off toward Felix's lake wondering what would be waiting for her.


	6. Of Druids and Dragons

**(Authors Note: Still don't own Merlin or the Arthurian legend.)**

Part 6 Of Dragons and Druids

Moira parked in Felix's empty driveway. Walking up to the door she knocked almost hoping he wouldn't answer. Of course he did. His smile practically glowed when he saw her.

"Moira! Come in please Athusa has been waiting." She sighed.

"I hope she didn't cause any problems." Felix laughed.

"No she's been perfectly polite." There was a blur of white and suddenly she was on her back being licked by a dragon that was only a few inches shorter than her. She giggled half heartedly trying to push Athusa off her. Finally she got up laughing and nuzzling Moira's face.

"I missed you too Athusa." She smiled, her bright blue eyes glinting.

"You know Kilgarah gets upset when you do that." She nodded.

"But sometimes I just can't help it! I mean you're my dragon lord." She smiled and patted her on the head.

"And you're my dragon." She was. The first dragon Moira, as Merlin, had ever hatched but it lightened her heart to think she wouldn't be the last. She would soon be old enough to lay eggs of her own and then there would be dragons once more. That thought made Moira's heart glow.

"You look tired Moira." Felix said concerned. She sighed and sat in one of the lavish armchairs in Felix's living room. The high council of Avalon had in the druid's opinion spoiled him just a bit when he had returned to the mortal world. She rubbed her eyes.

"Well I've got a lot on my mind." Felix pulled up a chair and Athusa curled up in front of her evidently settling in to listen. She sighed and told them everything. The council meeting the night before, discovering that the councils new meeting place was practically under Arthurs nose, then saving Arthurs life this morning and fighting the picture. When she had finished she wanted to curl up in the chair and sleep but she didn't have time.

Athusa nuzzled her leg sympathetically and Felix sat up and clapped his hands together.

"You need a way to relax. Gus is looking for this picture thing right?" She nodded. "Then for the rest of today, forget about it. You can deal with it tomorrow. I know the council is important but they need to lay off. You may be the most powerful warlock ever but that does not mean they get to monopolize your time. You need to have some fun. We are going swimming!" Moira laughed.

"All excellent points but I didn't bring a suit." He took her hand and steered her to a room just off the living room. It was full of clothes of every kind all in the same size. Her size, with anyone else this would have been creepy but the thing about Felix was he was still also Freya, who was coincidently Moira's exact size. Plus Felix was unable to go too far from the lake for too long and thus had far too much time on his hands. The internet could be a very bad thing.

"Pick one." There were indeed swimsuits here, never used, but then again as Lady of the Lake Felix, in either form, was waterproof.

About ten minutes later Moira walked out to the side of the lake dressed in a deep blue one piece suit. It fit like a glove and Felix smiled from the water. Athusa puffed a ring of smoke into the air and grinned. She dove in.

The water was cool clear warm and filled with magic. She felt it flowing through her taking all the tiredness and stress away filling her with pure clean energy. She felt her worries melt and fade.

Her head broke the surface and she breathed deep. The sky was clear and blue and beautiful. She sighed and smiled watching as Felix stepped over the water. The water was deep but he walked along its surface with no effort.

"Showoff." She sighed. He grinned and dove in.

Several hours later the sun was beginning to set. Moira sighed and shivered just a little. Felix took her hand and suddenly she was dry. She smiled gratefully at him. He took her left arm and spotted the tattoo. He frowned.

"When did you get this?" Her smile melted.

"Last night, it was the council's idea. I told them it wasn't a good one." She shoved her hair out of her face. Felix sighed.

"Those old fogies need to start listening to you. But at least these days it's not that unusual. But maybe you should get another one, something fun, just to draw attention away from that one." She looked him over with a questioning eye.

"I thought you didn't approve of tattoos." He smiled absently. She looked up at the sky and saw the moon beginning to rise. She sighed deeply.

"I need to get going, 'those old fogies' tend to get upset if I'm not on time." Felix smiled and Moira grinned back.

"Come visit me soon." She nodded and went inside to change. She borrowed a dress from the bedroom, turned closet. It was knee length and deep blue with tight fitted sleeves. She opened her trunk and swirled into her dark green druid cloak fastening the silver dragon shaped clasp. She sighed.

"Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I leave my car here? It'll be easier to just teleport to the meeting." Felix nodded and grinned knowing that meant she would be coming back and probably passing out on his couch. Considering his couch was about the size of a twin bed she didn't really mind. She closed the trunk and sighed.

'_Time to go be bored out of my skull, or get another tattoo.'_ She thought to herself. She sighed and focused on the meeting place the council had agreed upon. She would need to change that place and soon. It was far too close to Arthur for comfort. She whispered her spell and vanished with a glimmer of golden light.


	7. Meetings and Mysteries

**(Authors Note: Still do not own Merlin or the Arthurian legends. Ok this part is where it gets a bit complicated. We start switching from Moira to Arthur in this part. You'll be able to tell when it happens but I thought I should warn you.)**

Part 7 Meetings and Mysteries

Moira appeared outside the meeting place in a sparkle of golden stars which quickly dimmed and vanished. She smiled as a grey hooded figure approached. He bowed low and removed his hood. Out of respect she lowered hers as well her short black hair messy and untamed. The man in front of her bowed once more.

"Emrys, it is an honor to see you here." She smiled at him.

"Travis. It is good to see you as well. I was unaware you would be attending this meeting. I was under the impression this would be a small meeting, not a matter of one of the elders." She bowed back to him. He smiled and took her hand.

"Things have become far more complicated far faster than we could have foreseen, Emrys. But that is a matter for the full council." She nodded. The older man bowed once more and lifted his hood. She lifted her hood and followed him into the clearing.

~~0000~~~000~~~000~~~

Arthur couldn't sleep. He had decided to take a walk; the events of the past twenty four hours were too freaky for him to be able to sleep. He wandered through the forest near his house. Well it wasn't really a forest, more of a bayou. He was just about ready to head back when he saw a sparkle of light up ahead.

Curious he wandered toward it, making not a sound as he did so. He stopped behind a bush and saw several figures in silhouetted in the moonlight. The one in the dark green cloak had its back turned to him and he could hear the figures talking in whispers.

". . . become far more complicated far faster than we could have foreseen, Emrys. But this is a matter for the full council." The figure in front of him nodded and lifted the hood of the robe, hiding the short black hair. He felt a flicker of unease begin to eat at his core as the figure who had spoken led the green clad one into a clearing.

What had he just seen? Had it been some secret cult meeting? Had it been some club or maybe a family thing? And why did the figure in the green cloak feel so damn familiar to him? The name, Emrys, he knew that name. He had read it somewhere, hadn't he? No, in the back of his mind he knew that he had once known someone by that name. But he refused to make that connection, it didn't make sense. How could he possibly have known anyone named Emrys? He had lived in Destiny his whole life and knew everyone at least on sight.

There was no one named Emrys in Destiny. There couldn't be. He stood frozen behind the tree shaking for a few moments then ran, back to his house, back to normalcy, away from whatever he had been about to witness.

~~~000~~~000~~~000~~~

She knew someone had been watching. But wasn't sure who, though it hardly mattered. Any outsiders, anyone without magic, would be unable to get into the clearing. Travis bowed once more then took his seat in the half circle of chairs. They were ornate and completely made of magic. The junior members of the council, those who would someday lead it, had made them. Though Moira thought it was very sweet of them, she hated the one they had made for her. It wasn't a chair so much as a throne.

Adorned with the rarest of flowers and several carvings depicting everything from a dragon in flight to a peacock strutting around, it was far too elaborate for her tastes. But she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so she sat in it anyway.

The council finally seated itself and the oldest of the junior council members, a boy of about twenty bowed before the seated half circle.

"Elders, we are thankful that you for calling this emergency meeting. We are all deeply honored that Emrys joins us here tonight." There was applause and Moira inclined her head and motioned the boy to continue. He nodded and took a piece of parchment out of the folds of his sun yellow cloak. Unrolling it he began to read.

"I request an immediate gathering of the druid council. I request that all members be present. I also request that if possible Emrys attends, as this news directly affects her. Elder Rance, leader of the southern seer's camp." He rerolled the scroll and bowed walking backwards as one of the elders, also wearing a sun yellow robe, stood.

"I called this meeting because of a vision that one of my younger seers experienced just last night. As she is young, her visions come only in pieces. She saw many things, possible futures. The most important of these are all dangerous in nature." And he proceeded to describe in as much detail as he could the broken images the girl had seen. A broken mirror in a dank room full of lockers, a crystal with someone's face reflected in it, a dark haired boy and a blonde girl, a picture peeling itself away from a wall and the outside of Destiny High School embroiled in a great battle, and worst of all an image of a bleeding dragon and a wounded Arthur. Moira sat up strait at this last revelation.

"Elder Rance, I am already aware that one of these occurrences has taken place. The picture peeling from a wall, today a creature identical in nature to this attacked at Destiny High. I am trying to discover the nature and origin of this creature. Does anyone know what it might be?" Moira glanced at all the faces, shadowed by their hoods. It was Travis who spoke first.

"Emrys I am aware of a creature of this ilk. Though its name has faded from memory its origins are well known. This kind of creature can only be created through very powerful potent magic. A creature like this can only be created by a practitioner of the old religion." There was a near visible ripple around the circle at this pronouncement. Moira nodded.

"But who? Who could have created this creature right under our noses?" She asked and everyone stiffened. One of the other elders, a woman by the name of Daphnia, cleared her throat.

"We have reason to believe that it is one of the members of Vincent's camp." The rouges camp, the ones who had turned to dark magic and hate to gain what they wanted.

"We believe they are attempting to locate the Witch." Daphnia said a bite to her words. Moira was silent for a long moment and the gathering remained breathless waiting.

"Morgana," She breathed it regret and a twinge of sadness in her voice. "As far as I know Morgana is not yet aware of whom she is. Unfortunately I have yet to discover who she is now. We will let destiny direct her actions this time around. Everyone must be more careful than ever. We don't know what this person, whoever they may be, has planned. I will not have any of you needlessly getting injured or worse." The tension seemed to dissipate a little but not completely. Moira made a split second decision.

"I would appreciate it if someone could take notes for me for the rest of the meeting. I need to talk to Kilgarah." The council nodded and most of the younger members scrambled to find a pen and paper. Moira knew she would have bout sixteen stacks of exactly what was said by whom and at what minute. She really needed to appoint one person to take notes next time she left. She stood and everyone else followed suit, bowing as she left.

Once she was out of the clearing she sighed heavily. That was why she hated council meetings, everyone bowing before her made her feel like she was something she wasn't. Shaking her head she teleported to the bayou where Kilgarah was hiding. This would be fun.


	8. The Memories of Merlin

**(Author's Note: Still do not own Merlin or the Arthurian Legend. Sorry it's taken so long to get the next bit of this up. I've been swamped.)**

Part 8 Memories of Merlin

The large golden dragon smiled down at Moira. She smiled back.

"It is good to see you young warlock. You seem troubled." Moira's smile melted and she plopped herself down in front of the dragon with a sigh.

"I guess I am. Things are getting complicated fast." Kilgarah chuckled.

"No one said destiny was easy." She looked at him indignantly.

"I know you've said that before. 'Destiny is difficult. Trust your destiny. Arthur is the key.' But it's twice as hard this time around. At least last time he was a prince and a prat. How are we supposed to change the world this time around?" Kilgarah nuzzled the warlock in front of him. He had warned the druids not to tell her what her destiny was that early, she was too young at age seven. But then her parents had died and an intervention had been necessary.

Moira sniffled, on the verge of tears. She was so young. Kilgarah huffed a breath of warm air over her. She sighed, calming slightly.

"You had something important to tell me young warlock?" She nodded grimly.

"The council thinks that someone's looking for Morgana. Someone from Vincent's camp." The dragon stiffened slightly. Moira noticed and placed a hand on the dragon's massive paw. He smiled down at her, she had so much riding on her young shoulders yet she worried about everyone else first.

"I was worried that this would happen. You and the young Pendragon are not the only ones who have returned. It appears many of your old enemies are returning as well. You must be cautious." Moira sighed exasperatedly.  
"How do I do it? Kilgarah, how do I convince him to accept his destiny?" Kilgarah laughed again.

"He must learn to accept it himself. You can help and guide and be there when he needs you. He will need you. You are his other half, he can't succeed without you."

"And the knights?"

"They are returning too. They are starting to realize who they are. There are those who already have." That stopped Moira cold. Kilgarah laughed.

"Good night young warlock."

"Wait! Which one?" Kilgarah was already asleep. Moira sighed.

She knew she would get no more out of the dragon tonight. She sighed again and teleported back to Felix's house. He hadn't expected to see her so soon but was glad she would actually get some sleep. Not even bothering to change, Moira flopped face first into the pillows of Felix's couch. There was a sigh of contentment, it was muffled but Felix could tell she had fallen asleep.

He laid a blanket over her and gently lifted her head, placing a pillow under it. She muttered something incoherent and magic. Though her eyelids remained closed Felix saw her irises flash gold. She sighed contentedly, now holding a small doll, a brown dragon. Felix smiled at the sheer adorable irony if her choice of stuffed animals.

~~~000~~~000~~~

Arthur was panicked, but only a little. He had no idea what he had witnessed and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. He drifted off into a fitful sleep.

_ "Come on Arthur! Just let me fix it!" The boy Merlin again. Arthur sighed._

_ "No. You just want to show off. Besides it can be fixed when we get back to Camelot." Merlin rolled his crystal blue eyes._

_ "I still don't get why I'm the one who's walking, I didn't accidentally break my saddle." Arthur sighed again._

_ "I'm the king, Merlin. It's what people expect." There was humor in his voice._

_ "Yeah or you're just too lazy to walk." Arthur sighed and capitulated. _

_ "Fine! Fix the saddle but if I fall off I'm blaming you. You might be the court sorcerer but I can still put you in the stocks." The boy grinned and placed his hand on the broken strap of the saddle. His eyes flashed gold and when he moved his hand the strap looked brand new._

_ "Show off." He muttered dismounting Merlin's horse and mounting his own._

_ "I can't help it. You know I was born like this." Arthur sighed smiling. He might be very powerful, but even as a warlock Merlin was a bumbling idiot and Arthur wouldn't have it any other way. _

Arthur woke up. The panic from the other night was gone, replaced with a grim determination to discover what precisely was going on.


End file.
